Something To Believe In
by let me be your w0nderwall x
Summary: He never expected to fall for her, but he did. She was the one who was going to change his bad boy ways and she didn't even know it. Gricky Grace/Ricky .ON HIATUS!
1. The Aftermath of a Shirtless Ricky

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and storyline references belong to the wonderful Brenda Hampton.

Okay, so I am obsessed with the idea of Gricky (Grace and Ricky). I am a Amy and Ben fan aswell, but I really wanted to start a fanfiction based around Grace and Ricky. I think they would be great. I mean, opposites attract. Please no rude comments. Thank you.

If you like it then** R&R**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath of a Shirtless Ricky**

Ricky Underwood always hid behind his past. If he were to do something wrong, he would blame it on his father and all of the horrible things his father did to him. He had attended counseling sessions everyday.. Or at least he was suppose to. He had found himself driving to the large, ominous brick building and quickly turning back around each and every time. The guidance counselor could read him like a book.. And Ricky hated being psycho analyzed.

Ricky would drive to Adrian Lee's house and drown out the pain. Deep down inside, Ricky felt badly about the way he used Adrian but she let him use her.. And because of that, he continued to seek sex and only sex from her. He knew it was wrong… But he had a pattern. He would sleep with girls once or twice and then cut off all contact from them. He needed those girls to feed his sexual obsession. The obsession that manifested after being put in a foster home.

It wasn't until that fateful day that he seriously considered changing his ways. In his mind, it was just an idea. A rather far fetched idea. But he told himself that _she_ was the one that was going to change his consuming ways. Grace Bowman had approached him in the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. Her smile lit up the hallway and she truly didn't have the slightest clue that she was every guy's fantasy. The only problem? Grace Bowman was unattainable. She was extremely religious and she had her shiny new purity ring to prove it. She preached abstinence and abstinence alone.

She had invited Ricky and Adrian to the football game after-party. Adrian was rude and vulgar. She basically made it clear that she wouldn't be caught dead at a party thrown by Grace Bowman. When Adrian walked off, Ricky had and opportunity to really get a better look at Grace. At first he had a sexual desire towards her. But then he saw her in a new way. A potential girlfriend way. That was a first for Ricky Underwood.

"Are you going to be there Grace?" Ricky asked. He was intrigued to say the least. Grace just giggled and nodded.

It was just 3 weeks ago, but to Ricky it had felt like a lifetime ago since he first met Grace.

Ricky was sitting in 1st period math. The day had just begun and he was already praying for it to be over. He yawned ferociously. He barely got any sleep last night. He was over at Adrian's and Adrian had purposely forgotten to wake him up. Ricky had told her specifically not to let him fall asleep. Adrian didn't give a damn what Ricky told her to do. The only thing she was interested in was having Ricky for herself. Adrian had sensed the connection between Ricky and Grace.. After all, opposites attract and she was raging with jealousy.

Ricky had gotten a panicked call from Grace at midnight and he had to rush to her rescue. Adrian was being selfish and childish and wouldn't give Ricky his shirt. Therefore, Ricky hurried to pick up Grace - shirtless. It felt amazing to be able to protect her. Ricky wouldn't have forgiven himself if something would have happened to her…

And then it hit him.. _Do I have feelings for Grace? Like actual feelings? _Ricky contemplated. He rested his head on the wooden desk and pondered the thought.

**R&R**


	2. Gossip Part 1

**A/N :** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Every chapter is going to be different. But I thought I would interrupt last weeks episode the way I would have liked to see it happen. Which means I might add some dialogue of my own and also dialogue that was actually said in the episode. If I don't like something that happens in the episode I will change it.

Grace's POV

**Chapter: **Gossip Part 1.

Friday was probably the worst day at school that I've ever had. It was just horrible. I hated being gossiped about. I hated gossip in general. I think it's cruel to talk about innocent bystanders - and even if they aren't innocent, it's still wrong to discuss their private business with others. Jack had gotten all upset with me. He said he wished he never went along with Ricky's plan. But in fact, it wasn't Ricky's fault. He just wanted to be a good friend and look out for me. I owe him for that. Jack should have never left me on that street corner. I could have God forbid been killedor _violated. _But I wasn't_. _Ricky rescued me. And you know what he said to me at school on Friday? He told me that he was grateful that I wasn't hurt and he said he would never leave me alone at night like Jack did. When he said it, I felt butterflies form in my stomach. I don't know Ricky all that well. I don't think anybody in school really knows his story. Everybody just identifies him with the band. He's the drummer- and he's plays them really well too. I guess it just took awhile for me to notice him. Before I never used pay attention to Ricky or look his way but now he's one of the first people I seek out when I'm walking down the school hallway. I am the type of person who tries to believe the good in people. And I truly think that Ricky is a standup guy. He makes me laugh. He lightens up the most tense situations. For example, this whole "crime fighting cheerleader" scenario that has everybody so riled up.

Today is Sunday. The weekend defiantly went by faster than I would have liked. I quit cheerleading so I was a no show at last night's game. I insisted that quitting cheerleading should be my punishment for sneaking around with Jack. And trust me, it is the worst punishment. I was practically having withdrawal syndrome while sitting at home last night. My friends kept sending me texts messages saying 'Wish u were here. Luv ya. 3 ' It just made me sick to my stomach that I was punished. I never got punished. I betrayed my parent's trust . None of this would have happened if Jack wouldn't have kissed Adrian.. In front of the whole school.

I'm on my way to church - solo. For some odd reason my parents weren't up for church this morning. I knocked on their bed room door and they were quite cozy in bed.. It's not like them to miss church. I think everybody is just losing it this week.

I finally reached the front of the church rectory after walking all the way to church with my older brother , Tom by my side . I silently wished I would have asked Ricky for a ride but I knew he had done enough for me already and I hated to impose. I looked down at my outfit. It was conservative. A simple black cardigan, white top and floral skirt. I clutched my bible in my hand. There were reporters and cameras set up in front the church. _Here we go again._ I thought.

"I told you, you're a hero." Tom exclaimed nudging me.

"I'll be right back Tom okay." Sighing I decided to approach the reporter.

Reverend Stohn was already being interviewed. "Grace come over here." He insisted. "This is the young lady right here." He told the reporter.

"Are you Grace Bowman?" The reporter inquired.

"Yeah, I am." I replied shyly into the microphone. I wanted to clear the air and stop the gossip once and for all.

"Terrific. I really wasn't expecting you to show up- But I was hoping." The reporter said with a pleased look on her face.

"I just wanted to say that it's very kind for our minister to speak so highly of me after what I did. But that's just how he is. And that's how our church members are. Supportive and caring.. Even though I made a mistake.." I said.

"And what was your mistake exactly?" The reported asked.

Suddenly I saw Adrian and Jack get out of his car. Adrian was dressed in an outfit that wasn't at all appropriate for church. I turned back to the reporter, " I was sneaking around trying to see a guy my parents didn't want me to see. And it was wrong to do that.. Very wrong. My parents know what's best for me, they always have my best interest at heart. And I didn't listen to them. And so I found myself on a street corner late at night, waiting for a guy to pick me up to pretend to be my date.." I glared into the camera. "And I got myself into a very scary situation." I said, realizing at that moment how ridiculous I must sound.

"And then you got yourself out?" The reporter asked.

"Well.." I said smiling at the thought of Ricky shirtless, running to my rescue. "I think I must have had a guardian angel looking out for me."

"Oh. I see.. Guardian angel. That's the explanation?"

"Well, not everything in this life can be explained." Reverend Stohn chimed in.

"And do you have an explanation as to why your friend was shirtless?"

I blushed a little, "Well the guy that I wasn't suppose to be seeing dropped me off, so I called my friend and I woke him up and so he jumped out of bed, got in his car and raced over to help me out. " I explained. "You know, we like to think that when we do the wrong thing or make a bad decision that it only affects us.. But that obviously isn't true. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for any problems I might have caused anyone."

"Isn't that your friend over there?!" The reported asked .

My whole entire face lit up, "Yeah it is." _And he looks so handsome_. I thought. Suddenly it didn't bother me that Jack and Adrian had shown up at church. At least I could sit next to Ricky or talk to him afterwards. I honestly wasn't expecting him to show up at church.. But I was grateful to have a friend.

The sermon discussed the values of taking responsibility for your actions and I glanced over at Ricky a few times. He was actually paying attention and he seemed to be really connecting with the message. His eyes were up front - not like he was starting off into space but as if he was really listening. I bit my lip to hide the smile that was slowly creeping on my face. I just couldn't help it. He made me smile. I noticed that I wasn't the only one looking at Ricky. Adrian was also stealing glances at Ricky. She just _wouldn't _quit.. I can't believe she showed up at church just to make a mockery out of me.

When the mass ended Ricky ended up right next to me as everybody was leaving their pews and exiting the church. "Do you want to come over for lunch?" I suggested. _Please say yes_. I thought.

He nodded, playing it cool. "Sure, I'd love to Grace." He said. "Under one condition.."

I scrunched up my nose. "And what is your condition?"

"A turkey sandwich on rye. " He grinned.

I smiled brightly. "Sure thing.. Drummer boy." I teased.

**R&R!**


	3. Pretending to Pretend

_Chapter 3: Pretending to Pretend_

**One Week Later**

**Ricky's POV**

"Ricky!" Grace exclaimed running down the hallway to me.

I looked up from my messy locker to acknowledge her presence. I flashed her a warm smile. But she didn't seem to be in the best mood. "Ricky, have you heard the rumors going around school?" She asked, her voice shaky. She fidgeted with her bag and avoided eye contact.

_She knows. _I thought. "Listen, whatever you heard.. It isn't true. People just like to talk. I told you this before. This school is full of gossipers." I both lied and tried to reassure her at the same time.

She sighed, "Ricky, if it's yours I won't judge you. I only want to be your friend.. I want to be there for you in your time of need. Your going to need a friend after this is all said and done." She said, putting her petite, soft hand on my shoulder. I felt electrifying pulses running through my body. I thought my heart was going to fall out of it's socket. _Were just friends_. I thought._ She'll never want me. Not after I've been with Adrian.. And a lot of other girls._

"I don't know Grace. " I leaned in close, until are faces were only inches apart. I could have kissed her right then in there. I imagined her kissing me back- fully and passionately. But then I imagined an unsettling image of her slapping me across the face and scurrying off. "I think Amy already took care of it." I whispered, afraid to even say it.

She backed away in horror, "T-Took care of it?" She inquired with a hurt and offended tone. "What do you mean?'

_Grace could be so naïve at times, _I declared silently. I sighed, "Well, she didn't come to school today. And she wasn't at band practice yesterday.. Or the day before. I just figured that she _you know_.." My voice trailed off.

I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. She looked furious. "NO! She can't get an abortion!" Grace shrieked.

I gently covered her mouth with my hand. "Grace, please keep it down. Too many people know. Think about how Amy must feel." I faked compassion. Well at least_ I think _it was fake.

Grace nodded and turned away to leave.

I frowned. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

"To stop Amy." She said simply. "I won't let anything happen to your baby!"

_Was she for real? Did she really care enough? _I thought. I quickly jogged after her. "You can't. " I said reaching for her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'll talk to her. "I promised. "I don't think she'll like it if you get involved. Especially since it's her personal choice."

Grace nodded. "I guess your right." She reasoned. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should just let Amy think this through. Even though I know she is making the wrong choice if she goes through with this." I could see her eyes starting to water.

I wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay." I said holding her close. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the hallway or that the warning bell just rang. I just cared about the butterflies in my stomach. The feeling wouldn't go away. It just deepened.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Thank you Ricky." She hugged me again quickly before running off to class. "Don't forget to read that bible passage I recommended. I think you'll really like it." She shouted, as she was already around the corner and halfway down the hallway.

"Maybe I will." I said. "Maybe I will."

**A/N: **Sorry this is such a short update. Better a short update then none at all right? I have serious writers block. I should just put that on the table now. I made that scene the way I thought it should have been in Tuesday's episode. I didn't really like the way Grace was acting though so I kind of changed it a bit. I don't think it was her place to barge in the abortion clinic like she did. So my fan fiction is going to exclude that. If I get at least **5 reviews **I will update tomorrow!


	4. Important Author's Note Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. But I might REDO this whole story or tweak it. I prematurely posted this story. I had only seen the first 3 or 4 episodes when I posted this story and now it's on it's tenth episode and I've gotten to know the characters a lot better. It was a new show and I was infatuated with Grace and Ricky but now I have so many more ideas. Therefore, I am going on a short hiatus and when I return I am reposting this story. The title will be the same. Thank you for all the reviews - they mean the world to me. I especially appreciate the advice . Sorry to make the chapters seem to similar to the actual episode. But I wanted to make the episode go the way I WANTED it. But now I have a lot more ideas.**

**Stay tuned for ..**

**Something to Believe in V.2**


End file.
